


Comforting

by my_fangirl_feels



Series: Perfectly Imperfect [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Comforting, M/M, Mentions of Death, kinda sad, pretty short, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_fangirl_feels/pseuds/my_fangirl_feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One to many interns have died and Cecil has had enough of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting

Carlos was worried.

No, not because of the giant worms flying around town or the glow cloud dropping small, dead animals everywhere. He was worried because Cecil was late. He always came home right after work, except for today and his broadcast had ended around four hours ago.

So, yes, Carlos was worried.

He didn't want to go looking for Cecil in fear that he might come home and find himself gone so he decided to wait it out for a few more hours.

He had just began to drift off into sleep when he heard the front door creak open. He lifted himself off the couch and saw a familiar figure leaning against the doorway.

"Cecil?" He said as he walked over to the man, pushing his glasses up.

"Hey Carlooooosss." Well it was definitely Cecil, but what was wrong with him?

Carlos moved closer to Cecil and took in a deep breath. "Cecil are you drunk?"

Cecil shrunk back like Carlos was yelling at him. He got tears in his eyes that threatened to spill over.

"I'm s-sorry. I'm so sorry!" Cecil put his head in his hands and rubbed the heel of his palm into his eyes.

Carlos rushed forward and gathered his boyfriend into an embrace.

"Sorry about what Cecil?" Cecil didn't appear to hear him, or rather, chose to ignore him. He kept continuing to cry as tears ran down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry!" Cecil shouted as he cried hysterically.

Carlos grabbed his hands gently as not to startle him and rubbed soothing circles on their backs.

"Cecil, darling, please tell me what's wrong," Carlos said like he was talking to a child.

Cecil continued to sniffle for a few moments before he began to speak.

"O-our new Intern, Eric, died today, Carlos. That's the fifth one this week!" Cecil buried his face into his boyfriends' shoulder. "I can't handle losing anyone else. I've already lost so many people in my life," he mumbled.

Carlos gently ran his hands through Cecil's platinum blonde hair and whispered into his ear. "Cecil it's not your fault and you know it. You can't blame yourself." Carlos said in a quiet voice as he moved back to look Cecil in the face. His eyes were swollen and bloodshot and his glasses were askew. Carlos reached up and fixed his glasses, his hand lingering longer than needed. It then moved down to tilt Cecil's face upward as he placed a kiss on the other mans lips.

It was passionate, but not meant to lead to anything else. Just a way of letting the other know he was there. Carlos pulled away and leaned his forehead on Cecil's.

"You couldn't have stopped it," he kissed the tip of Cecil's nose, "There's no way you could've prevented it."

"B-but it is my fault! I should be protecting them. They are just kids, they don't know what they are getting into!" Cecil cried, his voice breaking in the middle. "I should've protected them..." 

"Cecil, darling, please look at me." Cecil did so, but his eyes were so full of tears that Carlos wasn't sure if he could even see him. Carlos squeezed his hands reassuringly before continuing. "None of this is your fault Ceec. It's this town. It's toxic. And I know you don't want to hear or believe that but it's true. Your interns know what they are risking, they know the costs." 

Cecil's body started shaking and he fell to his knees, Carlos quickly following suit.

"This is my home Carlos. I want to hate it, I really- really- do, but I can't." Cecil said as he leaned his body into Carlos'. "I want to sleep. I want to stop thinking for tonight."

"Okay darling." Carlos said placing a small kiss atop the other man's head. "Let's get you into bed."

And with that Carlos swept his boyfriend up bridal style before gently placing him into their bed. He turned to get ready for bed, but was pulled back by a hand on his.

"Carlos, please don't leave me." Cecil's eyes were closed and his voice was raw from crying.

"I would never."

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](http://welcome-to-fandom-vale.tumblr.com/) and leave me prompts or just say hello ^.^


End file.
